


The Love Club

by Consumedphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Maybe idk yet - Freeform, Oh also, Tyler Oakley/Connor Franta - Freeform, even tho everyone is already gay anyways, everyone can be gay i guess, highschool!au, idk there is now, is there a tag for tyler and connor, nice, punk!phil, you know as friends ofc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consumedphan/pseuds/Consumedphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be a part of the love club<br/> Everything will glow for you<br/> Go get punched for the love club<br/> For the love club.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In which Dan joins The Love Club and falls for Phil, all while making four new bestfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love Club

**Author's Note:**

> yo this is based on the song The Love Club by Lorde. You can read this soon on my tumblr @consumedphan soon if you wish. also I beg for feedback in like every chapter so send it to my tumblr please and thank!!!

It wasn’t everyday that Phil Lester, the Phil Lester, starts a conversation with you. Phil Lester was kind of a god around here. He was the most popular kid in school, despite his unusual attire. He had black hair, and black clothes, but the palest skin. It was kind of weird, he was like a walking contrast art project. He was also contrasting in the way that, despite his very intimidating looks, his personality was bubbly and almost adorable. Of course no one knew Phil was nice and bubbly, since he had to be a pompous asshole to get what he wanted. 

 

Dan was walking down the hallway, fighting the urge to lash out at everyone there. Sure Dan had friends, well one friend, so he wasn’t completely alone. Of course his one friend PJ decided to skip today, leaving Dan to present in front of the whole class by himself. It wasn’t like Dan was overly shy he just didn’t feel the need to talk to anyone. Of course the one and only Chris Kendall decided to talk shit during his turn, causing the whole class to laugh, directly in Dan’s face. 

 

“Howell!” Dan whipped around, jogging towards him was fucking Phil. 

 

“I swear if you're asking me something fucking ridiculous I’ll -”

 

“Howell, Howell, calm down. I’m only asking a reasonable favor.” Dan stared up at Phil, who had a glint in his eye and his tongue poking out from his mouth slightly. It was times like these where Dan hated being only 5’11. “I need you to join our group.”

 

“No way, in what way is that reasonable?” The group he was referring to was called The Love Club. It’s basically a bunch of boys that serve to every sub genre. Well they didn’t call themselves The Love Club, but everyone else did. The group started out with Phil and Chris. Phil undoubtedly hot and so was Chris. Phil was ‘punk’ and Chris was the sports star, playing soccer and basketball. They became friends with Tyler and Connor, Tyler being well, gay. Connor being creative. PJ hated Connor, making Dan having to hate him by default. PJ hated that Connor got dubbed as the creative genius, when PJ was definitely ten times more. It was petty but so was everything else in high school. 

 

“Well you get girls swooning over you, you get popularity. Popularity meaning parties and y’know sex I guess, yeah you gotta have sex to keep up the image. You also get four best friends.” Phil hoped this would win Dan over, seeing as Dan didn’t have many friends. 

 

After staring at each other for five seconds, Phil thinking Dan was contemplating, Dan thinking ‘is this guy fucking serious?’, Dan turned around to walk away. 

 

"Oh c’mon Dan! You can’t deny this is the opportunity of a lifetime!” 

Dan whipped around yet again, “So what would be my y’know title I guess?” 

 

“Well we got mostly everything covered really just scouting for more I guess, so you won’t need to do much. Oh and yeah you’d be the pretty boy, seeing as you’re undeniably adorable and shorter than most guys at this school, I can see it now, girls will be throwing themselves at you.” 

 

“If girls were going to be throwing themselves at me, wouldn’t they have already done it by now.” 

 

“Not necessarily, you blend in with everyone, you just need the extra push to get you out there.” Dan thought for a few moments before realizing, “What about PJ? I’m sorry we’re kind of all we got so I can’t just leave him.”

 

“Well what can PJ do?” 

 

“He can draw and anything else to do with art under the sun. I think he’s even better than Connor.” 

 

“Oh! That’s perfect, just what we need, rivalry” ‘that’s not what I was thinking’ Dan thought, “Of course PJ can join. See you tomorrow at lunch.”

 

Dan’s mind was just a constant knocking of ‘what the fuck’ through out his last two classes. How was he going to explain this to PJ? Dan drove home before collapsing on his bed, thinking about today's events. Dan was snapped out of his thoughts by PJ trying to facetime him. 

 

“Hey Dan! How did the project go?” PJ said as his face popped up on the screen. 

 

“It went good, also Phil talked to me today.” 

 

“Really? What could he possibly have to say to you?” 

 

“Well I may or may not have got us into The Love Club.” Dan said exceptionally fast. 

 

PJ’s vibrant green eyes went wide as he stared into Dan’s brown eyes that were washed over with fear. “You what!” 

 

“I’m really sorry, just one lunch tomorrow and then we can officially decide. Look I have to go do my homework, see you tomorrow.” Dan sighed and got off facetime. 

 

\-----

 

The next day Dan couldn’t help but have nerves in his stomach. Going to school was soon going to have a brand new meaning. Dan thought it over last night. He would get popularity and girls attention, despite him being gay, but no one needed to know that. He got up extra early to straighten his hair, something he only did on the weekends, and pick out a nice outfit. He wanted to make a good first impression. He settled on a slightly too big dark blue jumper and his usual black skinny jeans, and his usual all black converses. 

 

15 minutes later he ate and was in his car. He drove the ten minutes to PJ’s house and picked him up like he did every morning. The car ride was silent with awkwardness, something that hasn't happened in years. They soon pulled into the school parking lot. PJ abruptly turned to Dan “Dan I cannot believe you, me having a rivalry! Who the fuck do you think I am?” 

 

“Well at least it's with someone you actually hate. Besides maybe Chris will see how hot you are and throw himself at you.” It's been known for awhile that Chris was bisexual, but he's never dated a boy so that rumor soon went out the window. PJ just scoffed in Dan’s direction.

 

The two walked towards the front door, not saying a word. Dan spotted Phil and soon Phil was waving the two over to the infamous club. Dan was royally fucked. 

 

“This is it.” Dan whispered to PJ. This is where Dan and PJ’s lives changed. Dan took a deep breath and stalked with seemingly fake confidence. 

 

“Hey Phil! This is PJ, you know the one I told you about.” 

 

“Hi Dan, nice to meet you PJ. Well this is Tyler, Connor and Chris.” 

 

Chris spoke up as soon as Phil stopped talking “So Dan, PJ, what do you do?” Had Phil not told them anything? 

 

Dan slid a side glance towards Phil, which of course he noticed. “Well go on tell ‘em.” 

 

Dan sighed, quite loudly before continuing. “Well from what Phil said, I’m being dubbed as the pretty boy, since I’m adorable apparently, as well as shorter than all of you. PJ here is an artist can do everything under the sun with the art. See his jacket-” Dan thanked every god there was that PJ wore his denim jacket that he never wore, saying it deemed him to look like every hipster on tumblr, “and see this-” Dan pointed to a iron on patch that had planets and swirls with vibrant colors on it “PJ here designed it and stuck it on. He’s a true artist.” PJ looked as if he could just die right there. Connors face was going red. 

 

“Uh excuse me Phil, I thought I was the artist of the group, not him.”

 

“Connor, PJ doesn't look like the type to fight, so either suck it up or leave the group.” 

 

‘Oh no. Are you fucking kidding, we just got introduced and we’re already breaking up the group.’ Dan thought. PJ spoke up for the first time “No it’s okay Phil, I don’t have to join, Connor was here longer anyways-”

 

“No PJ, you’re staying in this group.” Phil’s voice got lower, to show he meant business. 

 

“O-oh okay, sorry.” 

Phil was back to his normal self in zero seconds flat. “Don’t apologize PJ, I can tell the six of us are gonna be best friends.” Phil then put Dan under one arm and PJ on the other, only after giving the other three a glare, and then walking into the school just in time to make them fashionably late.


End file.
